Night Out
by torajune28
Summary: Derek wakes up in his bed...ah, wait. Yeah, nope, it's Spencer's.


_Hello! Shinji accidentally beta-d this one for me haha. So I thought why not upload it? Alright, read on!_

* * *

_The hell is this? _Morgan asked himself. He was groggy and could feel the hang-over pounding on his brain like a tax collector on a door. He sat up in the bed slowly and rounded his feet onto the floor with a tenderness that could have touched a baby's bottom.

"Why are you in here?" Prentiss questioned. She had just come into the room with a cup of coffee and a bagel in hand.

Morgan glared at her and covered his ears. "Sssshhh," he replied.

She returned the glare with eyes as sharp as daggers and jutted her chin to the space next to Morgan. "Where is Reid?" she asked.

Morgan raised an eyebrow and took his hands from his ears. "Reid? Why would the kid be in my room?"

Just then, a toilet flushed and out of the bathroom came a boxer clad brunette with an equally agonized look on his face. He ignored both agents, flopped into the bed, and pulled the covers over his head.

"Go away, I want to sleep." His voice was hoarse and his hair barely stuck out of the covers.

Prentiss sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "This is Reid's room, Morgan. You guys must have fallen asleep together after getting dead drunk. Your bagel and coffee should be with Garcia heading to your room." She set the coffee between her thighs and used her free hand to shake Reid. "I know you're tired but you need to eat." She got no response. "I have coffee."

The blankets stirred and what was a white mass with a head of brown turned into a body wolfing down a bagel and coffee.

"Wait, I'm in the kid's room? Why?"

Prentiss shook her head. "I don't know. We all left you two in the bar last night. You guys…seemed to be getting along perfectly fine on your own." She smirked and stood.

"What?" Morgan demanded. His brow creased and she turned towards the door. "Hey!"

"Stay here and rest. You guys are in no condition to work." On that note she opened the door and left.

Spencer finished his bagel, staring at Morgan as he wiped his mouth with the napkin Prentiss had given him. "Should I have saved some for you?"

Morgan sighed, then smiled. "Nah, kid. It's fine. I'm pretty sure Emily is tellin' Baby Girl that I'm in here and she'll bring me mine. Why don't you go back to sleep?" He ruffled Reid's hair as the brunette laid back down and yawned.

"…Do you remember what happened last night?" The younger asked. Morgan shook his head. "I don't either. Is that bad?"

Morgan smiled and pulled the covers over the other's head. "Probably, but don't worry 'bout it. We'll figure it out."

A knock came just as Reid was drifting off again. "Come in," Derek called.

Garcia opened the door with her key and flitted to Morgan's side. "Chocolate Adonis, what are you doing in here?" She whispered.

He laughed. "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

Garcia smiled and handed him his meal. "No, but I have a hunch."

Morgan bit into his bagel and sipped his coffee. "You do? Tell me then," he prompted. She snickered and pulled out her phone.

"Are you sure, hon?" Her face was alit with nothing but amusement and pleasure. Morgan winced.

"No, not really, not with you lookin' like that… but tell me."

She unlocked her phone and scrolled through it for a few seconds. She held it out for him to see, but not enough for him to grab. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped to the plate in his hand. He sputtered, not entirely sure of what to make with the picture being shown to him.

Reid was sitting on the glass bar downstairs, his legs wrapped around a shirtless Derek Morgan. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and a drink could be clearly seen in each of their hands. Reid was leaning down into Morgan, his eyes half lidded and his tongue sticking out on the side of his mouth, as if he was licking mustard from a sandwich. Morgan had his mouth in an open smile, his eyes meeting the hazel ones above him. The hand free of the drink was tangled in Spencer's hair and Reid's free hand was clawing Morgan's shoulder blade. Both of their lips seemed to be shining in the camera's light, most likely due to saliva. In the background, in the corner of the picture, you could see the very surprised Hotchner and Rossi, a JJ who seemed to be urging Garcia on, and a Prentiss, shaking her head with a grin on her face.

"The fuck happened last night?" Morgan demanded. He tried to grab the phone but Garcia pulled back in time.

"I don't know. But if you tell me what happened in the last 9 hours that we left you guys alone, I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself." Her smile deepened as she locked her phone and escaped out the door before Morgan had a chance to get up. He flung the covers off of him and noticed that he too was only in his boxers. And they were sticky.

_Holy fucking shit. _"Spencer, wake up." His phone went off, indicating a text message. He opened it and groaned.

The brunette stirred but stayed asleep. "You could not have gone back to sleep in the last two minutes, kid."

"What?" He grumbled. He launched the covers off of his head and rolled over onto his stomach.

"You said you can't remember last night?" Morgan held out the phone and stuck it in his face. "Apparently everyone else can."

Reid shot up, resting his bottom on his heels and leaning forward to the picture. He held his head, moaned, and fell onto the pillow head first. "Please don't let me… make me do that again."

Morgan sighed. He stood up and pointed to his crotch. "Why the hell am I sticky?"

Spencer blushed as he turned his head to where the darker male was directing toward. "I… I don't know, Derek."

Morgan sat back down and put his head in his hands. He started shaking it then froze suddenly. "Uh… you just, uh… called me Derek."

Reid blushed a deeper red. "You… called me Spencer!"

"Shit. What the fuck happened last night?"

Reid shook his head. "We didn't. I know we didn't because I'm not in any pain. Are you?"

Morgan laughed. "Right. Like I'd be the one in pain. Pretty Boy, I'm telling you right now, I'd be the one pounding into y-" Derek shut his mouth and realized this wasn't the time and place. "Shit. Don't pay any attention to that."

Spencer smiled and crawled over to Morgan. "I guarantee you're right. No argument. But since that isn't what happened last night, why don't we figure out what did?" The brunette brushed his fingers against the area just below Derek's shoulder blades. "These look like I did them… but why? Since you didn't penetrate, why would I be scraping your back?" His memory started to recover and he looked away, snatching his hands with him.

Derek gingerly stood and tried to look into the mirror in the room. "You…got some claws on you, huh?" He tried to make a joke but it faded towards the end.

"I guess so…" Reid wriggled and Morgan picked up on it fast.

"Why are you fidgety? Are you lying to me?" He stormed towards the bed and pulled Reid's hands into his. "Don't lie to me, Reid. I need to know."

Spencer stared into his eyes and scrunched his face. "Why? Why do you _need_ to know? Will you _take responsibility_ for it? For whatever happened, Derek?"

The darker male squeezed the pale hands in his and pulled them into the his on the bed. "Well… yeah. But not because I'd _have_ to."

Spencer blushed and relaxed his tense muscles. "My thighs hurt. Not my behind, but my thighs. I'm very sure that isn't what is supposed to hurt when you have anal sex.

"So then… intercrural sex?"

"I'd assume…so. Did you… mean…what you said?"

"What are you talking about?" Morgan moved closer to Spencer on the bed, his eyes watching the brunette in front of him intensely.

"What you just said…about it not being an obligation. Do you mean that?"

If he was lighter, you'd see the bright red shining on his cheeks. But since he was darker, only a slight change happened, not enough for Spencer to notice with his contact-less eyes. "I…I did."

"Then…does that mean…"

"That…I…"

"L-like me?" Spencer finished. "How I like you?"

Derek almost jumped the chocolate eyed, blushing beauty sitting on his heels in front of him. "Then…we like…each other?"

Spencer's eyes watched his knees as he slowly nodded his head.

"Then… can I kiss you?"

The red reached the shells of his ears and he nodded.

Morgan crawled to Reid, his hands resting on those rosy cheeks. He made Spencer look up into his eyes, and brought his lips onto the soft, warm flesh. Hesitant at first, he merely left his lips in place. Gaining confidence by the rise in body temperature, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue across the brunette's twitching lips.

Spencer sighed in ecstasy as the tongue finally made its way into his mouth. It rubbed against his tongue in the most delicious way, the roof of his mouth which tickled and made him moan.

Derek laughed and pulled away. "If we go on, I won't be able to stop."

Reid wrapped an arm around his waist while Derek held the other. "I…I'm not ready for that yet."

"I know," he replied. "That's why I said something, Pretty Boy."

Spencer nodded and leaned his forehead against his lovers. "Okay. One day I will be, Derek. Can you wait until then?"

The darker man smirked, pulled the brunette on top of him and against the headboard. "Of course I can, Spencer. I'd love to." He paused. "I love _you."_

The brunette nuzzled into his chest in embarrassment and smiled. "I…love you too."

* * *

_It's not my usual sex at ALL, but I've been trying to veer away from that anyway. Story, rather than smex ya know? Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
